


Curtains

by faithseed



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, wanda is cute, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 07:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithseed/pseuds/faithseed
Summary: anon: can you do wanda x fem!reader (bc shes obviously gay) with the prompt- we live across the street from each other and you really need to get some curtains au thanks babe!!!





	Curtains

**Author's Note:**

> wanda is totally an adult in this fic and she feels more like liz than wanda but oh well

It's not like you wanted to watch. You were just going to water your plants but when you noticed the neighbor across the street, your feet stopped in front of the window. You lived several stories up with the buildings themselves not too far apart and maybe the thoughts going through your head were full of thanks that people couldn't watch you be a perv. Really, you should just call the police now and let them take you away.

In the window of the building across from yours was a woman with long red hair. She was dancing around and possibly putting make-up on. Yet, the problem was that she was only clothed in a cute set of red lace bra and panties. Clearly for her now pervy neighbor to stare and drool like the creep you were.

No, you weren't a creep. At least, you assumed you weren't. But now as you peaked around your window at her, you couldn't help the beating of your heart and the suggestive thoughts running wildly through your head. You watched as the woman's wavy hair cascaded down her arms and back, curling and bouncing. Your eyes roamed the shape of her body and the way she moved around was surprisingly mesmerizing. You wanted to look away and just go water your damn plants, but that felt impossible. You've seen your neighbor often before, just not like this. To say you had a light crush was a complete understatement.

Suddenly, as if you had been slapped in the face, the woman turned to look out the window and your eyes met. You gasped and felt your cheeks burn in embarrassment. This was it, this was the end. You assumed the red-headed beauty would get mad, but quite the opposite. She actually smiled and waved at you.

You quickly bolted from the window, heart practically beating out of your chest and stomach twisting. You've never felt so guilty about something in your life. Maybe she was just comfortable about her body and didn't mind if people see, but to you, it was like breaking some sort of moral code. Technically, it was exactly that.

As you ran around trying to find literally anything else to do, there was a knock at your door and you froze, waiting. Another couple of knocks came so you hurried over and open it, knees going weak. The woman was standing there in all black with a cute rusty red leather jacket. She was even more stunningly beautiful up close, in front of you and smiling sweetly.

"Hi, I saw you across the way, looking at me." She smirked, holding out her hand. "I'm Wanda, by the way. I figured we should meet already." She had an accent which was even more charming and just added to the ever-growing list of things you liked about her.

You nearly fainted but took her hand, which was as smooth as you imagined it would be. "I'm so so sorry. I never intended to spy on you like that, it was wrong of me and I swear I won't do it again. I feel so bad about that, really."

Wanda tilted her head to the side with a frown. "You won't? Well that's disappointing."

"What?" You stared in complete shock. Disappointing? "Aren't you here because you were upset I was watching you?"

"Not at all. Actually, I wanted to see if you'd have lunch with me." The woman grinned as she ran her fingers through her hair. "I'm going to be honest and say I've been watching you too. It's been, what, a month? I've been trying to get your attention for a while now."

Your heart jumped and you felt dizzy. Perhaps you just were too blind to see that Wanda was very well aware of your leering eyes. Yet, if she wasn't angry and shockingly endorsing your behavior, then what did that mean? You didn't want to believe it was because the pretty woman also liked you as well. "Wait, you've been watching me?"

"Yeah, I've seen you watering your plants and just doing whatever. Oh, also that time you ran around in your bath towel. That was cute."

Wanda's eyes were soft and her red tinted lips were kind of driving you mad. How dare this woman come over and make you a blushing and flustered mess. How could you possibly be so lucky to have met this beautiful person under such awkward circumstances? You didn't know what to say as she stood there, mouth opening and closing like you were a fish and cheeks glowing redder than your neighbors jacket.

"T-there was a spider." You stuttered out finally, swallowing hard.

The red-head pressed her lips together before smiling again. "So, did you want to go to lunch with me?"

\-------

It's been five months since you got caught peeping on your neighbor, and since the two of you started dating. Wanda convinced you to try becoming a couple, despite your constant apologizing for being a window stalker. Yet, you were also madly in love with your sexy and seductive partner. Wanda was constantly calling you cute and teasing you to no end. She'd buy you gifts and cook you dinner from her country. Some nights you'd sleep over or she'd bring movies and ice cream. There was never a boring day.

The two of you would often go on dates. Whether it was breakfast or lunch, occasionally dinner at a fancy restaurant here in New York. At one point, you even suggested going on vacation and she was quick to agree. You sent a whole day with her, curled up on the couch and looking through magazines on romantic vacationing hot spots. Eventually, you both decided on a road trip to California, which would be happening in two months.

So today you walked by the window and couldn't help but look over and see if she was there. Which, of course, she was. Wanda was standing there again in her underwear, smirking and waving at you from across the way. She blew you a kiss and turned around, shaking her butt causing you to scream in laughter.

Every day since then, she would start doing different things just to get your attention. Between standing in the nude or just leaning out the window and watching you. Sometimes she'd be listening to music, dancing and singing.

Pulling out your phone quickly, you sent her a text and watched as she disappeared for a moment.

_‘Either get over here or get some curtains.'_

Wanda came back and grinned, biting her lip. She looked back down at her phone and immediately a text popped up.

_'be right there!'_

For five minutes you watched her scramble around and dress herself and then she was gone. Wanda walked through the door only just a couple minutes later and hurried over, wrapping her arms around your waist. "Hi, honey! Did you like my new underwear set?"

Turning in her arms, your hands cupped her cheeks and you crushed your mouth against hers. Your back hit the glass of the window and she smiled against your lips, fingers moving under your shirt. She laughed when you fumbled slightly but she kissed you again quickly, moaning as your hands pulled her closer.

Wanda pulled back, sighing breathlessly. "Y/N, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Chuckling, you carded your fingers through her hair and kissed her nose. "That's my line. But god I love you."


End file.
